Give Me A Reason
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Eddie manages to get Patricia's soul back, but will she stay good, or will her soul be taken again? I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories. But I had this idea last night, and I had to write it down. I'm having a really hectic time due to having a lot to do with school, but I am going to work on some of my stories tomorrow. Did anyone else get so mad with Fabian in Episode 5 of Season 11? I mean, seriously! He's supposed to be the suspicious and intelligent one!

Eddie's POV:

"Patricia." I said, grasping her shoulders firmly. "In the name of Ma'at, I release you from the bonds Ammit, Devourer of Souls. In the name of Order, I demand that you come back to me." I commanded. Patricia struggled against the ropes that tied her to the chair, and screamed, until all the fight went out of her. She sagged, her chin resting against her chest.

"Patricia?" I whispered, not entirely sure that it had worked.

"Eddie, no!" Patricia suddenly screamed, jolting upwards.

"Patricia?" I said, stumbling backwards.

"Eddie? What happened?" Patricia asked, staring up at me.

"Don't you remember? Frobisher and Denby stole your soul." I explained.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie." Patricia whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe now." I whispered, wiping away a stray tear that was drifting down her cheek.

"Hey, Slimeball…do you mind untying me?" Patricia whispered.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that." I said, blushing slightly.

"Its okay, Eddie." Patricia said, as I untied the knots. When they were all untied, Patricia tried to stand up, but she slumped to the floor.

"Patricia! Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine, Eddie. I just feel a little weak." Patricia replied. I gently picked her up, and laid her down in my bed.

"Thank you, Eddie. For everything." Patricia said, closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. I lay down next to her, glad that my Patricia, my Yacker, was back. And I hoped I could keep her that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV:

Eddie's phone call had come as a shock, but it was even more of a shock to hear what had been going on at Anubis House. I knew I had to go back, even if it was only for a little while, just long enough to fix everything and make Frobisher…well, not evil. I slipped quietly into the entrance hall while everyone was at school, and went into Fabian and Eddie's room. Eddie was there, but not Fabian.

"Nina?" Eddie said, shocked.

"I came as soon as I could. What is happening, Eddie? Why is Fabian evil?" I whispered.

"Frobisher got to him, and he turned him into a sinner. Patricia was one, but she isn't anymore." Eddie explained.

"How did you reverse it?" I asked.

"Do you still love Fabian?" Eddie inquired.

"I do." I replied, not sure what this had to do with anything.

"Good. I had a dream, and in it, I was told that only someone who loves the sinner can bring them back." Eddie said.

"How are we going to get him?" I asked.

"When school is over, I want you to be hidden in Fabian's closet. Knowing him, he'll go in there to hang up his clothes or something. You'll jump out and hug him, and while you are, I'll restrain him." Eddie replied.

"Sounds good." I said, worried. What if something went wrong? The hours dragged by slowly, and it seemed like time wasn't passing at all.

"Nina, it's time." Eddie whispered. I stood up from Fabian's bed, and quickly climbed into his closet, hiding myself behind his clothing. I heard the front door open, then shut, and footsteps pounding up the staircase. After a few minutes of silence, the front door opened again, and footsteps came down the hallway, and paused outside of Fabian and Eddie's room. I heard the door hinges creak slightly as it was opened, and the sounds of Fabian coming into the room and putting his back pack on the floor. I took a deep breath, knowing where Fabian would likely come next. Fabian's footsteps approached the closet, and I braced myself. He opened the door, and I jumped out, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Fabian asked, sounding stunned.

"I came to see you, of course." I replied, nodding at Eddie over Fabian's shoulder. Eddie silently stood up, grabbed a chair and a bunch of rope, and moved towards us. I stepped back a little, but still held Fabian by the shoulders, and looked at him.

"You seem different, Fabian. Is everything okay?" I whispered.

"Everything's fine, Nina." Fabian replied, smiling. I had a hard time believing that Fabian wasn't my Fabian anymore, that he was a sinner, but I trusted Eddie. Right on cue, Eddie stepped behind Fabian, wrapped the rope around Fabian's midsection, and pulled him back towards the chair. Fabian didn't react quickly enough, but by the time Eddie finished tying the knots, Fabian was struggling to get lose.

"Nina, you bitch! You tricked me!" Fabian snarled.

"You're not my Fabian. I tricked you so I could get him back. Eddie, what do I have to say?" I inquired.

"You need to say, 'in the name of Ma'at, I release you from the bonds Ammit, Devourer of Souls. In the name of Order, I demand that you come back to me.'" Eddie replied. I repeated what Eddie said, but nothing happened.

"Let's try it together, Nina." Eddie said. Eddie and I said the words to release Fabian, and Fabian struggled and cried out, until he slumped against his bonds.

"Fabian?" I whispered, hoping that it had worked, that he was Fabian again.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Fabian said, looking up at me.

"Eddie called me. Told me that you had your soul stolen. I came as soon as I could." I replied.

"Thank you, Nina. I can't believe some of the things I said…to Alfie, to Joy…Frobisher made me into a monster." Fabian whispered, lowering his head.

"That wasn't you, Fabian." I said, kneeling in front of him.

"But Nina, what if that part of me is still there? What if I am actually like that?" Fabian inquired.

"No! Fabian, you aren't like that. Not at all. You are a sweet, caring person." I replied.

"How can you be sure, Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Because I know you. And I would have never fallen for someone who is not like you." I said.

"Okay, Nina. Now…do you mind untying me?" Fabian asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I answered, blushing. I quickly untied the ropes, and Fabian stood up. He stretched, and then smiled at me. It wasn't Fabian's sweet smile though. It was more sinister, and angry. In a quick move, Fabian grabbed me by the throat with one hand, and shoved me against the wall.

"You worthless bitch! You thought that you could release me from Frobisher's service that easily?" Fabian laughed, a harsh sound.

"Fabian, let her go!" Eddie said, moving towards us.

"Let her go? No, I won't. I'm going to kill her, so this meddling little bitch won't interfere again." Fabian snarled, tightening the grip on my throat.

"Fabian, no. Please, Fabian. Please, come back to me." I whimpered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie moving towards Fabian, and Eddie tackled Fabian. I fell to the floor, and faintly heard a head crack against the floor. My vision faded, and I was sucked into darkness. When I woke up, I was lying on a bed, and Fabian was sitting next to me.

"Get away from me!" I cried, moving away from him.

"Nina! It's okay. Fabian's himself again." Eddie said, moving towards us.

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing warily at Fabian.

"I'm sure, Nina." Eddie replied.

"I'm so sorry, Nina. I am so sorry." Fabian whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Fabian, I understand. I know you weren't yourself." I said. Fabian's eyes shifted from my face to my neck, and he shuddered, a tear slowly trailing down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Nina." Fabian whispered.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, putting my hand up to my throat. It felt fine to me, but without a mirror, who knew? There was a knock on the door, and then Patricia walked in.

"Nina! What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Patricia gasped.

"I came because Eddie called me and told me that Fabian was a sinner." I explained.

"Fabian, are you yourself again?" Patricia asked. Fabian nodded, and then went back to looking guilty.

"Fabian, stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself." I said. Fabian nodded, and wrapped his arms around me. I held on to him, glad that Fabian was himself again, and not some empty shell that was controlled by the monster that Robert Frobisher-Smythe had become.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know that this chapter is really short and that it's been forever since I've updated, but it is Finals week! So, once this week is over, hopefully I will be able to write more.

Eddie's POV:

Patricia came over and sat next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"What are we going to do now, guys? We still have to prevent Ammit from entering the world fully." Fabian whispered.

"I know. We'll have to figure it out. But right now…I think Patricia and I are going to find Alfie and KT and see if they have any ideas." I replied. Patricia and I stood up, and walked out of the room.

"You just said that so Nina and Fabian could be alone together, didn't you?" Patricia whispered.

"Yeah, I did." I answered, smiling at her.

"Oh, Eddie. How about we go have some alone time ourselves?" Patricia suggested.

"Okay." I said, and we walked up the stairs to Patricia's room, and we lay on her bed…and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
